


Three's company

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids have no concept of gender, Birthday Sex, Birthdays, Cock Rings, Connor has a vagina, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Interchangeable Android Genitalia, It's Gavin's birthday and his gift is sex, Kissing, M/M, Open relationships (sort of), Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, non beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: For Gavin's birthday his partner Nines has decided to bring Connor along and fulfill one of his human's favorite fantasies...





	Three's company

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP AGAIN: Connor has a vagina in this and terms describing it are used. He isn't written as trans though. This fits more into the 'androids wear whatever genital component they want because they don't care about gender' trope. Still, if anything about this is hurtful or triggering to you please tell me!

Gavin Reed returns home on the night of his 37th birthday after a good meal and with the man he loves following right behind him. The day had been one of the best birthdays he ever had with his friends surprising him with cake at work and Nines promising a very sexy surprise for when they get home. Now that they’re back at their flat, Gavin grows restless. He has never been a patient man and the prospect of engaging in something erotic, possibly very kinky with his partner drove him up the wall all day.

“Now, where’s that surprise you kept me so excited about all day?”, he asks, turning to Nines and toying with the lapels of his shirt, “I’m ready for it.” 

Nines smirks and kisses him deeply. Gavin melts into the touch and lets himself be drawn in by his partner. When they started their relationship all those months ago, he would’ve never expected that they would get to know each other inside out like this within a comparatively short period of time. They had more or less stumbled into this in a way Gavin hadn’t fallen in love or into a relationship since his teens. There was a lot of awkwardness at first. Boundaries had to be set and individual red lines to be drawn. But with that out of the way, their relationship developed into the most breathtaking and fulfilling partnership Gavin had ever been in and every day he is glad he made the effort to make this work.

“You can go ahead to the bedroom”, Nines purrs into his ear before biting the shell of it briefly, “I’ll be with you in an instant.” 

“Don’t take too long or I’m getting started without you!”, Gavin threatens as he makes their way to the bedroom. He wonders if Nines has already prepared something for them and what his sexy surprise could possibly be. He fondly remembers the time a large vibrator, a blindfold and various types of ropes had waited for him upon his return from a week away for some family business. Maybe he is about to find something similar today. The thought alone makes Gavin’s blood sing with excitement. 

He enters the bedroom almost shaking with anticipation, wondering what he will see there. But of all the things he expects to find on their bed, Connor, Nines’ predecessor, is not one of them. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”, Gavin barks before soothing hands come to rest on his shoulders and Nines appears, a solid presence behind him.

“Don’t be rude to our guest, Gavin”, he says sternly and squeezes the detective’s shoulders, “Connor’s part of the surprise.” That throws Gavin for a loop. He remembers vaguely telling Nines about how he’d love to have a threesome one day but to think that Nines would want to make his fantasy come true and with Connor of all people – it’s a little much for Gavin to take in all at once. Even more so knowing they usually talk about everything. Gavin would have expected to be consulted before Nines invites a third party into their bedroom. 

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that Gavin’s complaining. The idea of being sandwiched between two of the hottest androids Cyberlife has ever built remains as exciting as it had been when Gavin first voiced his fantasy to his partner. But making the whole thing a surprise for him on his birthday is almost more than Gavin can take. He tries to hide his shock and confusion but apparently does a rather poor job of it. 

“I think we scared him”, Connor comments cheerfully and gets off the bed, “Maybe we should’ve given him a little warning.” He walks over to where Gavin and Nines are standing and smiles coyly. As much as he hates to admit, Gavin can’t not admire how beautiful Connor is. He thought so the moment Connor first walked into the precinct that fateful day last November when Gavin still pretended to hate androids. Back then, the thought had made him angry enough to lash out against Connor, hurting him to cover up his embarrassment at his conflicted emotions. But since then they have worked through it. They made amends and Gavin is happily dating Connor’s successor. That doesn’t mean he can’t still think the RK800 in front of him is ridiculously pretty.

“But that would’ve ruined the surprise”, Nines argues behind him, now letting his hands roam over Gavin’s back and successfully derailing his train of thought, “And I’m sure he’ll apologize to you once he remembers how to speak.” 

“Yeah, uhm, shit…sorry”, Gavin mutters, shaking his head to force himself to focus on the situation at hand, “This is a little overwhelming…but I’m game.” 

He says it before he’s even entirely sure he wants this. But the moment the words are out of his mouth, Gavin knows they are true. He does want this. And if the way Nines’ arm tightens around him and Connor smiles gleefully in front of him is anything to go by, they are more than happy that this is his decision. He isn’t exactly sure, who made it, his head or his dick, but he figures that it doesn’t matter much in a situation such as this.

“That’s wonderful”, Connor says and rests one of his hands on Gavin’s cheek, “I was worried you wouldn’t accept me as a third party, given the differences we used to have. But I just couldn’t say no when Nines asked me.” 

“Yeah, he can be persuasive like that”, Gavin comments and earns a chuckle from Connor. It manages to ease some of the residue nervousness in his belly and he even allows himself to lean into the android’s touch.

“My successor informed me of everything you like and don’t like in the bedroom as well as safe words”, Connor continues as if he’s rattling off a little speech – and with the way he and his successor are, Gavin isn’t sure he isn’t - ,”You can stop whatever is happening at any time. This is your birthday gift and your well-being is the most important thing tonight.” 

“Good to know I’m well taken care of”, Gavin says with a nervous chuckle, “Now how do we get started?” Now that he’s made his decision, Gavin is eager to start. There’s still a tiny ball of nervousness somewhere in his belly and he wants to get going before it becomes bigger and makes him end this before it’s even begun.

“I’d really like to kiss you if that’s okay”, Connor announces and a faint blush rises to his cheeks. Gavin beckons him to move closer and soon their lips are touching. The kiss is soft and gentle and nothing like he would have expected a kiss that’s going to lead up to a threesome but who is he to complain? Still, part of him thinks it’s a little strange too. He hasn’t kissed anyone but Nines in months and he’s a little worried that his partner will get jealous. But then he feels a hardness pressing into his lower back that is unmistakable and he begins giving the kiss his all, trying to make Connor moan into it.

“We better take this to the bed”, Nines notes after what feels like an eternity and lets go of Gavin. Suddenly bereft of his partner’s warmth, the detective hurries to follow him onto the bed, where he situates himself comfortably with his back to Nines’ chest once again. Connor remains by the foot of the bed for now.

„Oh, detective, one last question before we get to the fun part”, Connor says and moves to a bag in the corner of the room. He rummages around in it, then pulls out two white silicon pieces. One of them Gavin recognizes. It looks almost exactly the same as Nines’ dick component. The second one looks more like a fleshlight and when Connor holds it out for him to take a look at, Gavin can see it’s the female counterpart to his partner’s component. 

“Nines and I weren’t sure which component you’d prefer for me to wear”, Connor explains, both of them still held out for Gavin to examine, “So I brought them both to let you decide for yourself. It’s your birthday after all.” Connor grins mischievously and Gavin swallows thickly, feeling like he might be in a little over his head if Connor is anything like Nines in bed. But he’s not backing out now. He knows he can but he doesn’t want to. This is two people working together to make one of his ultimate fantasies come true and even if it kills him, he’s going to go through with this.

He considers both options in Connor’s hands for a moment longer, before he points to the vaginal component. 

“I’ve never had android pussy before so I guess tonight’s as good a night as any to try”, he announces with more bravado than he feels. The idea of two dicks to deal with is exciting too but Gavin would love to stick his own dick in something too, tonight, and he doubts that’s going to happen with two androids hellbent on wrecking him in his bed. 

As if on cue, he can see Connor’s LED blinking yellow with what he knows by now is an incoming conversation. It only lasts a few moments before Connor gives Nines a cheeky smile, then leaves the room, probably to install his component. Gavin wants to ask what that smile was about but before he can, his boyfriend is pressed flush against his back and nibbling at his neck. The detective sighs as Nines lets his hands roam across his belly and chest, alternating between gentle touches and the careful use of nails. By the time Nines drags his fingernails across Gavin’s nipples and then grips the hem of the human’s pushed-up shirt to pull it off over his head, Gavin is more than half-hard and waiting desperately for Connor to return.

When he does, he’s wearing only his shirt and tie, looking like the definition of innocence were it not for the same mischievous grin from before that’s still plastered onto his face. Gavin lets out a gasp and he’s not sure whether it’s at the sight of the half-naked android or due to Nines choosing this exact moment to squeeze one of his nipples and bite his neck at the same time. The human shudders and melts back into his partner’s touch.

A moment later, Connor joins them on the bed and kneels in front of Gavin. Without a word, he moves in and kisses the detective, stealing his breath away in all the right ways. Having two mouths and four hands on him quickly becomes intoxicating and a minute later, Gavin has no idea, who’s touching him where anymore. His belt is unbuckled and before he knows it, both his pants and underwear are pulled off of him in one go. Gavin’s naked skin is a stark contrast to the fabric of Nines’ shirt he can feel press against his back. But he doubts that he could get him undressed right now, even if he wanted to. 

Finally, he feels someone touch his dick. It’s not nearly enough to do anything for him, just featherlight touches of fingers, but it makes him whine and arch into it, wanting more. When Gavin pries his eyes open for a moment to see, who is teasing him, he catches Connor’s gaze. The android drags his index finger over the head of Gavin’s cock, gathering the precum there, then guiding the digit into his mouth and sucking on it with a pleased hum. If Gavin wasn’t fully and painfully hard before, he sure is now. 

With the lack of helping hands that do anything but tease, Gavin attempts to literally take matters into his own hands, give himself some form of friction, but his wandering hand is quickly batted away. Someone else’s hand – again, he can’t really tell whose it is – wraps around him and gives him one or two firm pumps before fastening something cold and metal around the base of his dick. The detective looks down in disbelief to find a cock ring around himself and whines in frustration.

“Seriously?!”, he complains, “I thought this was my birthday! Don’t I deserve to come my brains out?” Both androids chuckle around him and Connor even moves in to press a sweet kiss to his lips, possibly trying to placate him a bit. 

“You sure do”, Nines agrees behind him, his hands still roaming somewhere across Gavin’s body, “But my dear predecessor and I have quite the night planned out for you and it would be a shame if you missed half of it because you got impatient.”

“Oh yes. We’ve got quite the show planned for you”, Connor chimes in and lets his hands caress Gavin’s thighs, “Why don’t you just sit back and relax while we do the rest?” 

Gavin still sulks a little but lets himself be moved so he rests comfortably against the headboard. The two androids meet near the foot of the bed and he can see their LEDs blinking once more. Just as he wants to ask if this is all he’s getting, Connor and Nines simultaneously move in and their lips meet in a bruising kiss. Gavin watches, mesmerized, as the two move against each other, groans and whimpers falling from their lips and into the shared space between them.

Without the need to draw back for air, their kiss seems to stretch on endlessly. Eventually, they both begin to tear their remaining clothes off of each other and Gavin’s mouth waters at the sight of both androids in all their naked glory. He can see the inside of Connor’s thighs glistening in the light of the bedside lamp and his dick gives a desperate twitch. What he wouldn’t give to feel that wetness around his cock. But Connor and Nines have planned something for him and he’s going to be good and play along. If only for the fact that he knows Nines would hold it against him for all eternity if he refused. 

Soon enough, Nines pushes Connor onto his back and slides in between his legs. Gavin’s breath catches in his throat and he lets out a pathetic whine at the sight of Nines taking himself in hand and brushing the tip of his length across Connor’s folds without actually entering him. 

“Nines told me this, too, is a fantasy of yours”, Connor says, voice trembling slightly, “To watch him fuck someone else. I’m glad you trust him enough to let him do this and I’m flattered I get to be the one getting fucked.” 

Gavin wants to say something to that but his throat is dry and his head is empty. Every last drop of blood in his body must be pooling between his legs right now. It took almost all his courage telling Nines about how badly he wanted to see him fuck someone else in front of Gavin. He had expected questions, inquiries if Gavin wasn’t happy with what they were doing or if he was just a dirty boy, who likes to watch. But Nines surprised him with more understanding than Gavin could have ever asked for. The human had been touched then and he is touched now, seeing the lengths Nines goes to, to make his fantasies come to life. Gavin vows to himself that one of these days he will do something similar to Nines.

For the moment, though, he forces his attention back towards the scene at hand. Gavin swallows thickly and manages an awkward nod. At that moment, Nines turns around to him, fixing him with a gaze from his intense, blue eyes as he slides into Connor. All three men moan in unison and Gavin’s hand flies to his dick on instinct. He gives himself a few pumps as he watches Nines build up a rhythm but then lets go of himself as if he got burned. Unsure if he’s even allowed to touch himself and deciding that putting that ring on him surely wasn’t just for fun, he claws into a nearby pillow instead.

Nines quickly builds up an almost punishing rhythm, pounding into Connor with abandon. His predecessor moans and cries out while Nines is his usual quiet self, nothing but the occasional groan dropping from his lips. Gavin’s gaze is fixated on the spot where he knows Nines is entering Connor. There are too many limbs in the way for him to even properly see it but his dick gives an excited twitch nonetheless. A particularly high-pitched whine drags Gavin’s attention to Connor’s face. He swallows thickly at the sight of the expression of pure bliss on the android’s face. Does he look like this when Nines fucks him? 

The sight is doing all kinds of things to Gavin and he wants to crawl over to the two androids to kiss them, make them feel even better. But he isn’t sure he’s allowed to and he doubts his limbs would obey him at the moment anyhow. The only thing he really feels beside a warm adoration for Nines somewhere deep in his chest is his painful arousal. He presses the heel of his hand against his length to relieve some of the tension and keens at the contact. Immediately, Nines’ eyes are on him and he smirks at the surely debauched sight Gavin makes. Then he leans down to Connor.

“See, I told you he would like it”, he purrs into his predecessor’s ear and Connor turns to look at Gavin. His eyes are watery and barely even open and all of it sends another spark of arousal through the human’s body. But the moment doesn’t last long. Nines faltered in his rhythm and now picks it back up so Connor’s eyes are screwed shut as he cries out in pleasure again and again. Gavin sure hopes Nines has something similar planned for him later on.

Suddenly, Connor’s whole body tenses and he shudders, his LED going bright red as he cries out. Gavin watches the orgasm wash over the android in waves as Nines keeps pounding into Connor. One of Gavin’s hands wraps tightly around the base of his dick because for a second there he’s sure he’s going to come even with the cock ring on. He closes his eyes and takes a few steadying breaths. When he dares to open them again, they go impossibly wide at the sight of Nines setting an even more punishing pace, pounding into Connor with almost brutal thrusts now. Gavin is sure that if that were him, he’d be more than a little bruised by now and seeing that raw strength used for once makes him whine and bite his lip. Sometimes he forgets how strong his partner actually is and this is about the hottest reminder of that fact he could have ever hoped for. One day he’ll have to ask Nines to treat him this roughly even if it hurts. But for now, he settles for watching Connor clinging desperately to Gavin’s still moving partner.

Finally, Nines’ hips stutter and he lets out a drawn-out moan as he thrusts into Connor a few more times before stilling completely, length still inside him. Gavin releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he watches both androids slowly come down from their high. If Nines and him fucking looks only half as hot as this, they definitely have to make a sex tape one of these days for when Nines is away. Gavin tries to hold onto that thought even if his head is swimming with arousal and the desperate need for release.

Nines eventually pulls out of Connor, who whimpers at the loss of contact. The younger android beckons Gavin closer and the human follows without hesitation. He is pulled into his partner's arm and for several long, beautiful seconds they kiss. 

“I take it you like what you saw?”, Nines asks when they break apart, his fingers teasing Gavin’s painfully hard erection.

“Fuck…course I did”, the detective gasps, clinging to his partner with all that he has, “This was the hottest thing I’ve seen in ages. But if you don’t let me come soon, my dick’s just going to explode.” Nines chuckles at that and presses a gentle kiss to Gavin’s forehead. 

“Not yet, darling”, he coos and Gavin wants to cry out in frustration, “First I want you to eat Connor out. I know you love the taste of me and now you’ll get to taste me inside of him. That’s something you’d like, right?”

“Fuck…”, Gavin mutters yet again, “And here I was, thinking all this time that I was the one with the dirty mind.” Nines chuckles at that, a low rumble in his chest that goes right to Gavin’s dick. He surges up and they exchange one more heated kiss.

“Be a good boy and I’ll let you come soon”, Nines purrs into Gavin’s ear before moving off the bed as the human positions himself between Connor’s legs. 

It’s been ages since he’s eaten anyone out. Gavin knows he was good at it back in the day and hopes the lack of training hasn’t cost him too much of his skill. And if it has, he can hopefully make up for it with enthusiasm. He is just about to get to work when a hand rests on top of his head and fingers gently weave into his hair. Gavin looks up and sees Connor smiling down at him. He still looks pretty blissed out and far more confident than Gavin feels.

But Gavin’s never been one to run from a challenge so he gives Connor a confident grin in return before he lowers his head and licks a fat stripe across the android’s puffy lips. They’re drenched in whatever fluid makes androids wet. Thankfully, it almost tastes like nothing, which allows Gavin to go on undisturbed, his face becoming slicker and slicker with Connor’s juices. The hand in his hair tightens its grip and he hears a drawn-out moan above him. With renewed confidence, Gavin moves upward a little, suckling on Connor’s clit before moving back down to lick and kiss across his folds. He’s so caught up in the task at hand that he barely registers the bed dipping behind him as Nines climbs back onto it. 

Cruel as he is, the android chooses the exact moment Gavin’s tongue dips into Connor’s hole for the first time to squeeze his ass cheeks with both hands and make the human whine with need. The vibration from the noise seems to shoot right through Connor, who whines above Gavin. Trying not to focus too much on the attention Nines is giving his backside, the detective licks inside Connor and soon has the distinct taste of Nines’ release on his tongue. He hums contentedly against Connor’s lips; the vibration making the android moan and buck his hips once again. 

Just as Gavin feels he’s getting the hang of things, Nines pushes a lubed-up finger into him, taking him by surprise and almost making him crash into Connor. Gavin barely manages to catch himself and continues licking and thrusting his tongue into the older android, doing his best to set up a rhythm, when Nines’ finger hits his prostate dead on and makes him cry out with need. Connor’s thighs lock around his head and he can only make out muffled sounds anymore. But Gavin keeps at it, thrusting his tongue into Connor once more before moving back up to lick and suck on his clit. In truth, he probably ends up slobbering around it more than actually doing anything for Connor but by now Nines has two fingers inside him, mercilessly pressing them into his prostate again and again until Gavin is beyond all coherent thought.

When Connor’s legs finally let go of him and Nines pulls him back up to press Gavin’s back against his chest, the detective is glad for the ring around his cock for the first time tonight. There’s just no way he would’ve made it this far without it and as painful as it is, he would’ve hated to miss out on all of this. Nines’ fingers are still moving inside him and the brunet’s lips begin kissing and biting at Gavin’s neck. In front of them, Connor lies with spread legs, dripping with need and eyes closed in pure bliss.

“He’s ready for you”, Nines purrs into Gavin’s ear, slowly withdrawing his fingers from the human’s shuddering body, “You think you can handle fucking him while I fuck you?” 

Gavin’s brain almost short circuits at the proposition alone. Just the thought of getting his dick inside Connor’s wet and waiting hole is more than he can bear to even think about. His cock gives an excited twitch and he finds himself nodding before he’s even made a conscious thought to do so.

“Fuck, yes. Please…”, he hears himself whimper and Nines smirks against his shoulder. He peppers the skin there in light kisses as one of his hands wanders down Gavin’s body until it reaches his length.

“Don’t make him wait so long”, Nines whispers into his partner’s ear as his hand undoes the cock ring. One of Gavin’s hands immediately flies to his dick, gripping the base of it tightly to prevent himself from spilling the moment he enters Connor. He doubts he’s going to last much longer either way but stubborn pride tells him to at least make an effort. Gavin closes his eyes once more, breathing in and out deeply to calm himself.

When he opens them again, he finds Connor needy and waiting in front of him. The android’s hands are restless, clawing at their sheets desperately. 

“Please”, Connor whimpers finally, looking up at Gavin with a pleading expression in his eyes. And Gavin complies.

Ever so slowly, giving himself just as much time to get used to this as Connor, he sinks into the android’s wet, warm heat. It’s almost unbearably tight and Gavin wonders briefly how he’s supposed to get more than a few thrusts in after he’s been so worked up all night. He doesn’t get much further on that thought, though, because Nines moves him forward until he’s chest to chest with Connor. The android smiles up at him reassuringly and caresses Gavin’s cheek. It’s weirdly intimate and the human enjoys it a whole lot. 

When Nines chooses that moment to slowly press into Gavin, moving him forward even further, their lips finally meet. It’s strange for a moment, Gavin thinks. They haven’t kissed much before and still, it feels like Connor knows exactly what he likes. Thinking about it, he probably does. Sometimes Gavin worries about what other androids might know about him because Nines accidentally shared his most intimate memories with them but at this moment he is just glad that the kiss isn’t awkward or ruins the mood. 

Gavin breaks it a minute later, though, because Nines is finally fully inside of him and it punches the air out of his lungs. Connor’s tight heat enveloping his dick and Nines’ cock pressing against his prostate is almost more than he can handle. He barely manages to keep himself hovering above Connor and when Nines begins to move, even that becomes hard. Nines’ thrusts press him deeper and deeper into Connor and Gavin shivers at the sheer amount of pleasure. 

Soon, he has no idea anymore, where his body ends and the others’ bodies begin. He’s wrapped in between the warmth of two bodies, sounds of pleasure filling the air around him. Gavin has no idea whose hands are on him or if it was Connor or him moaning just now but he loves every second of it. He doesn’t even need to move. Nines’ thrusts carry him like a wave and all he needs to do is ride it. Gavin’s mind is hazy and he’s pretty sure he’s muttering all kinds of nonsense but he couldn’t care less.

He’s floating on that building pleasure, the breaking point coming closer and closer embarrassingly fast. But he can’t even think about that now. Gavin’s just so full of adoration for the two people around him, who made one of his oldest fantasies come true for his birthday that he hopes he can give back some of the pleasure he feels right now. 

The only thing that manages to drag him out of his reverie is Connor’s nails suddenly digging into his back with increasing intensity. Gathering his last ounce of sense, Gavin moves a hand between them and rubs his thumb across Connor’s clit to help him along. It takes all of thirty seconds for the android to cry out in pleasure and clench around Gavin as his orgasm sweeps him away. As Connor’s inner muscles tighten around Gavin, he knows he’s a goner and lets himself be carried away by orgasmic bliss too. It’s more intense than anything he’s ever felt and prolonged into what feels like an eternity with how Nines continues pounding into him from behind while Connor milks his dick for all that it’s worth. 

Just when Gavin thinks it’s becoming too much to bear, being pushed into Connor’s tight body, again and again, Nines stills and spills inside him. Feeling him pulse inside him as his semen fills Gavin, finally has the human topple over and crash into Connor’s chest face first. He lies there for several long moments, unable to move even if he wanted to. One of Connor’s hands moves to his hair and gently plays with strands of it while Nines caresses his back.

Gavin is pretty sure he passes out for a bit after that because when he opens his eyes again – when did he even close them?! – he’s comfortable and warm, his head resting on a soft pillow. He can feel Nines’ solid form pressed against his back while Connor is curled up against his chest. The older android seems to be in stasis so Gavin turns around to look at his partner.

“Thank you so much, babe”, he mutters as he burrows closer, trying to get as close to Nines as he possibly can.

“You enjoyed yourself, then?”, the android asks and Gavin is tempted to roll his eyes at that.

“Of course I did, dipshit”, he says instead, a fond smile on his lips, “This was phenomenal. I don’t think I’ve ever come harder…” Nines smiles, satisfied and presses a kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

“I’m glad you liked it. I did too”, he admits and finally wraps an arm around Gavin.

“Happy birthday, darling”, Nines adds as Gavin threatens to doze off again.

“Happy birthday to me”, the detective mutters, a lazy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He’ll have to thank Connor too, come morning. And he’ll probably ask the both of them if there’s any way they can do this again. But for now, he’s far too exhausted to think.

He presses himself closer to Nines, breathing in his scent and thinks about how he could have possibly gotten so lucky as to score a boyfriend like him. And the best thing is, he knows Nines feels exactly the same as they slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. This is just a ton of smut. Hope you enjoyed!  
Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
